Mobile phones and other intelligent terminals have become a part of young people's lives. The majority of young people use intelligent terminals to carry out a variety of activities such as reading news, novels, magazines, and so on. However, the user's long-term viewing of the mobile phone screen easily causes some drawbacks such as visual fatigue, vision decline, etc. In order to solve this problem, devices using E-ink screens (electronic ink display device) have arisen. The E-ink screen has the characteristics of legibility, flexibility, ease of manufacturing with low costs, low power consumption, and so on. In comparison with other display technologies, the electronic ink has a better reflectivity and contrast. It looks like ink on paper, and does not easily cause visual fatigue and vision decline. Meanwhile, in direct sunlight, it is easier to view text on display devices based on electronic ink in comparison with other display materials.
However, in the existing technology, the electronic ink display device still cannot be integrated into the intelligent terminal, so that users can only use their own electronic ink display device when using the intelligent terminal to read. This is inconvenient to use and carry for the users.